The present invention relates to a binocular having a plurality of movable lens units which are a part of one telescope optical system.
There is a known binocular having a plurality of movable lens units which are part of one telescope optical system. These movable lens units are respectively moved for adjustment purposes such as focus adjustment, diopter correction or the like.
In such a binocular, due to movement of the movable lens units, misalignment of the optical axis of one movable lens unit with the optical axis of the other movable lens unit may occur. If such misalignment occurs, the performance of the binocular may be lowered.